


Frozen

by ThePinkBlossom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkBlossom/pseuds/ThePinkBlossom
Summary: Dean and Reader are both stuck in the cold, dark warehouse, with no way out, waiting for help. So what's the better occassion to finally admit their feelings?





	

Dean slowly stepped into the dark building, all the time keeping his gun ready. His footsteps echoed off the empty walls and with every step his shoes shattered pieces of glass lying on the floor. Suddenly his phone rang and Dean quickly reached into his pocket.

“What's up?” he asked.

“Is Sam with you?” asked (y/n), located on the other side of the phone.

“No, we split up. He went to Emma's husband, I took care of the old warehouse. Why?”

“Oh, nothing. But he didn't pick up his phone, so I was wondering... And how's going?”

“Nothing yet” Dean reached the end of the corridor and touched some plastic curtain hanging from the ceiling, then he sighed. “ I'm not even sure if...”

He suddenly stopped talking, when he heard something. He turned around and pointed the gun, but in front of him was only darkness.

“Dean?” asked (y/n). “Are you there?”

“Yes, I'm here. I thought... Oh shit!” he cursed when suddenly something jumped out of the darkness at him, monsters eyes luminating in the darkness.

He dropped the phone and started to shoot, almost blindly, while the creature jumped at him with a growl. He dodged, at the last moment running away from creature's fangs. He raised his gun but at the same time a strong punch threw him away several inches back. Man hit the wall and landed with a loud groan in one of the rooms. He blinked several times, ignoring the pain and reached for his gun. He pulled a trigger again and again and monster's dead body finally fell to the floor. Dean slowly stood up, when he suddenly felt piercing pain.

“I'm getting too old for this” he groaned, rubbing his hurting back.

He stood there when suddenly he heard a load bang. He turned around immediately, waiting for another monster to appear, but then he immediately got paled. The door leading to the room slammed shut and he was standing there, terrified, when he saw that from the inner side was no handle.

He was trapped.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Dean? Dean! Are you there? Dean, talk to me!!!” - when (y/n) heard firing guns she shouted hunter's name, again and again, with horror in her voice.

But she heard only gunshots, roars, loud steps and later sudden silence, which was finally broke by the sound of interrupted connection. With trembling hand she chose number again, but no one picked up. She tried again. And again, but there was still no answer. Something attacked Dean. And she had no idea, what happenned. Was Dean still fighting? Or he was lying dead out there? Or maybe he just dropped his phone? Maybe he will call her back a few minutes later? She was holding phone tightly in her hand, still waiting. Seconds were long almost like days, and when quarter had passed and she received no news, she knew that something is wrong. She waited few more minutes and finally dialed Sam. But the younger brother didn't answer and (y/n) cursed. She waited until she heard voicemail and took a deep breath.

“Hey, Sam. I spoked to Dean and... the connection broke, something attacked him” she barely controlled her own voice which trembled more and more. “I'm going to that old warehouse to see what happenned. Maybe he needs help. Anyway, just wanted to let you know, so... You know where to find me” she hung up and reached for the keys on the table.

The road was long... She knew that Dean was experienced and a great hunter but she was still worried about him. Finally she saw the warehouse in the distance and she parked car next to his Impala. The door slammed and then girl stood there for a moment in silence. She only heard the distant chirping of crickets and besides, dead silence. (y/n) went to the Impala and put her hands to the glass, peering inside. But she couldn't see anyone or anything. She took her own flashlight and gun and slowly walked toward the warehouse. She opened the heavy, creaking door and turned on the flashlight, then went into the darkness inside. She tried to go as quietly as possible, but broken glass creaked under her shoes. Suddenly she felt her heart stopped. Dean's bag was lying on the floor, opened. She took a deep breath still going further. She passed some huge metal doors on the right and was about to move on when she saw almost invisible, tiny drops of blood disappearing under the door. (y/n) crouched and touched the spot with her hand. It was not completely dried, so it could belong to the creature, or worse. It could belong to Dean as well. She took a deep breathe, grabbed the handle and pulled the heavy door. And then she saw it. A huge werewolf's body lying in the floor, and Dean, leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed.

“Dean!?” she exclaimed, and immediately ran towards him. “Dean, can you hear me? Oh God... “ she threw herself to the knees, next to the hunter and grabbed his face in her hands. ”Dean!”

“(y/n)?” man finally opened his eyes and he weakly looked at her.

“Dean, what happenned?” she asked nervously.

“The door slammed shut and I couldn't get out...”

“And the werewolf? Are you hurt?”

“No, I'm okay... But I think this room was some kind of freezer or something once... And I guess it still works because it's so cold in here...”

“The door slammed shut!?” suddenly (y/n) understood what Dean has just said to her and she turned around with horror in her eyes. “No!” she screamed when she saw doors now slowly closing.

She rushed with panic to the door, but she didn't stop them. She touched them in the very last moment, but they shut with a loud bang.

“Shit!” she cursed and a for a few moments she pressed herself against the door, trying to open them.

“It won't work...” said Dean. “I've already tried...”

(y/n) turned around and looked at him, frowing. He looked awful. Pale, exhausted, visibly tired... She left the door alone and walked back, kneeling down next to him. Again, she grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

“You're as cold as ice...” she whispered, touching his hand.

“Yeah... If you had sit here for almost an hour, you would be probably too...” he said and only then (y/n) realized that man was wearing only a shirt and a jacket. He had to freeze here.

“Damn...” she cursed.

“What?” Dean frowned.

"We need to warm you. Is there anything in here? Blankets or anything?”

“No, I've already looked. Nothing...” Dean said, covering his arms.

The girl looked at him and she realized how much he had to be cold. Though she was here just for a few minutes, she felt that she's getting colder. In the end, (y/n) approached and looked at him. She knew that he had to suffer terribly and she had no idea what to do. Finally, something came to her mind. Just a scene from a movie she watched as a child, but now it could be the only reasonable thing to do.

“Body heat is best to warm someone” she muttered under her breath.

“What?” Dean looked at her.

She didn't repeat. She didn't even know whether it is true or just an invention for the movie, but she had to try. Without a word she moved to the Dean and reached into his jacket unbuttoning it. He looked at her utterly shocked, while the girl started to unbuttoning his shirt.

“You know if you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked” he said, smirking.

(y/n) sighed. She was not in the mood for his terrible jokes, but she should be glad that he was feeling good enough that he wanted to joke. She didn't stop until she uncovered his naked skin. Then she reached to her own clothes and she parted the jacket to finally unbutton her blouse with trembling hands. With larger and larger eyes Dean was staring at her actions, wondering what she's planning.

“What are you doing?” he asked finally with a surprise in his voice and his eyes moved over her silhouette although he did his best to resist doing that.

“I'm using my body heat to warm you” said (y/n).

She moved closer to him and hugged him with all her strength, pressing her body to his chest. As soon as she did it she felt a terrible cold emanating from his skin. She winced slightly when she felt goose bumps on her arms, but instead of pulling away, she pressed to him even stronger. Dean looked down at her, surprised with what she did, and opened his mouth, but he didn't protest. She didn't know whether it was because he didn't have the strength and she was indeed only warm thing here or maybe there were other reasons, but in the end Dean held out his arms and embraced her, his hands slid under the fabric of her jacket, stroking her back. (y/n) strongly embraced him and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling at him. She wasn't sure how long they stayed in this position, but she felt her legs go numb from the uncomfortable position, and with every moment she was feeling more and more cold, giving rest of her warmth to Dean. But it didn't matter, the most important thing was that she still felt the touch of his hand, heard his heartbeat, his surprisingly warm breath still caressed her hair and skin on her neck.

Slowly, she began to analyze the situation and the chances that they had. And they were miserable. First, they were stuck here, locked up, unable to go out of that icy room. And the only chance they had was Sam. But when will he listen to her voicemail? Won't it be too late for them? And they had nothing which could warm them up or anything to eat or drink. For a moment she thought that not only both of them can lose a life, but the worst thought was that he might lose Dean and girl snuggled closer to the man's body, as if she was afraid that if she lets him go, she will lose him, here and now.

“(y/n)?” said Dean suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“Why did you come for me?” he asked.

(y/n) didn't say anything. Only after a while she took a deep breath and sighed.

“And what was I suppose to do? The connection broke up, but I heard something attacking you. You didn't pick up the phone, you didn't call back and I was waiting. I called Sam, but he didn't pick up either, so... I was nervous, I felt that something happenned and... I had to come.”

“You should have left me” he sighed.

“No way! There is no way I'd ever leave you!” she said firmly, raising her voice.

“You're stubborn, you know?” she almost heard Dean was smiling, and she raised her lips in a light smile, but then she became serious again.

“I had to come back” repeated (y/n). “I couldn't...” she didn't finish. She was too big coward to finish.

“You couldn't what?” asked Dean.

She wasn't answering, fearing those words that moments ago she was so eager to said. Dean was waiting, but when he realized that she won't say anything, he slowly withdrew hands from her back. (y/n) glanced at him, fearing that she had said something wrong but Dean grabbed her hand suddenly. He brushed his fingers through the top of her palm, finally slowly intertwining his fingers with hers. Girl was surprised how much tenderness he put into this gesture and when he gently took her hand, (y/n) felt a shiver on her back, but this time not because of the cold. She swallowed hard and lifted her head again, looking at Dean. He watched her closely, gaze of his green eyes fixed straight in her (e/c) eyes. For a moment they were just staring at each other, without a word, their hands still together and finally Dean leaned slowly towards the girl and finally gently covered her mouth with his own lips. Although (y/n) was surprised, she immediately surrendered to his kiss. She closed her eyes and returned it, and as soon as she did, Dean deepened the kiss. Their lips were meeting again and again, (y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. Dean locked her in a strong embrace of his arms, their lips meeting in perfect kisses, warm breaths mixing with each other, two hearts beating in the same rhythm. After a while they broke apart, Dean still didn't let her out of his arms and (y/n) dared to raise eyes, and when she did, she sank in the gaze of his green eyes. He stared at her intensely, without looking away for a moment. Man smiled slightly and then closed her again in his arms. And so time passed, they were sitting now without a word, getting colder with every minute. Suddenly, when they both have already begun to lose hope, the door burst open, and Sam appeared, weapon ready to shoot. As soon as he saw them, he let out a sigh of relief and headed in their direction.

“No, wait! Hold the door!” they cried out almost simultaneously.

He quickly turned around and his foot held the door at the last minute, blocking them before closing. (y/n) and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hold them” repeated (y/n).

She stood up, swaying slightly on her feet, her body protested against such a rapid motion. When Dean got up, he went to (y/n) and upheld her. Girl looked at him with gratitude and they walked through the door, Sam looked at them anxiously. For sure they were cold and exhausted, but were they hurt in any other way? He took the bag and they all headed toward the car.

“I'll find you some blankets” offered Sam, while (y/n) and the elder hunter scrambled into the back seat.

Although the Impala was much warmer, they were still all cold and hugged each other as soon as they took their seats. After a moment Sam appeared, carrying a large blanket. He gave it to them and took his place behind the wheel. When he turned on the engine, he immediately turned on the heating in the car, but it took a while before it even began to heat up. Meanwhile, Dean and (y/n) wrapped a blanket around themselves and hugged each other, not wanting to lose one bit of heat that they slowly regained. Finally they arrived to the motel and still covered with a blanket went inside. Sam threw the keys on the table and looked at them.

“I'll get you some coffee or something else warm, I'll be back in a minute” he said, leaving the room.

Dean and (y/n) sat on one of the beds and they put another blanket on their bodies, (y/n) curled up his legs, hugging to Dean, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked at her and smiled.

“Hey, (y/n)?”

“Yeah?”

“You didn't finish your thoughts. You know, back then...”

“What do you mean?” she frowned, althought she knew exactly what he was talking about.

“You know... You said that you couldn't... what?” he asked.

(y/n) lowered her eyes, but she knew that she can't remain silent any longer and that she can't run away from this conversation. Especially after all they've been through...

“It's just... I mean...” she was trying to come up with any lie, but absolutely nothing came to her mind. Maybe it was time to finally tell the whole truth?

“I couldn't let myself to lose another person I love” she said, but still afraid to look him in the eyes.

That's it. She said it. She was afraid of those words, afraid of what effect they may cause so she kept her head down. Suddenly, Dean reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. His face was serious when Dean brushed strands of hair from her face and gently brushed her cheek with his finger. Then he leaned down and kissed her, once again this evening. With tenderness, he slowly tasted her mouth, enjoying the touch of her lips on his own, trying to remember every detail of that moment, as if with this kiss he wanted to express relief and gratitude that they're still alive. (y/n) was unable to resist him, she melted in his arms, yielding to touch of his kisses. And Dean took his time, still giving her kisses, closing her in his arms and pulling her to him. Finally they broke apart,staring at each other with smiles. Suddenly they heard a grunt, and they turned at once just to look at Sam standing in the doorway, staring at them with a clear disgust, and his face showed them that he has been watching them for a while.

“You know... If I knew what you're doing here I wouldn't be in such a hurry” he said, hesitantly approached to them and put coffees on the table, all the time looking at them with a strange expression. “Well... if you can take care of yourself, then I'll go somewhere” he slowly began to retreat toward the exit.

“Oh come on, Sam! Don't be a child! We were only kissing!” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah ... Still ... It's disgusting... So, ergh ... I'll just go” he waved his hand and left the room.

(y/n) Dean and looked at each other, then burst out laughing, trying in that way to mask embarrassment not only that they were caught but also embarrassed by what happened.

“So what, coffee?” suggested (y/n), breaking the silence.

“First coffee, then maybe something else?” Dean smiled mischievously.

(y/n) opened her mouth, then immediately closed it and she blushed. Seeing her face Dean smiled again.

“Maybe at least you will think about it?” he suggested, and (y/n) smiled at him softly.  
“Yeah, I think that I can do that...”


End file.
